This invention relates to electromagnets, in particular electromagnets for displacement in space of physical bodies.
In watercrafts, a substantial amount of the energy required for forward thrust (e.g. with rearwardly located blade impellers) thereof is wasted due to drag-induced frictional forces, and in particular from the underlying body of water on the watercraft hull. Alternate methods of imparting thrust to a watercraft in a way that would reduce drag, would be welcome.
Sailboats tend to be more efficient than powerboats, but they depend upon the whims of the wind, so they cannot be relied upon to go from A to B in a set time. Hydrofoils or hovercrafts are also quite efficient, but are very noisy and their distribution has always remain quite limited because of their inherent technical limitations.
Use of electromagnets in transport has been demonstrated with so-called xe2x80x9cmaglevxe2x80x9d trains tested in Japan, where the trains levitate at a very low altitude over the rail again to reduce frictional forces. However, these magnetic levitation trains remain for the time being mainly experimental, due to several major as yet unsolved technical challenges.
A magnet is a body that attracts iron and certain other material, by virtue of a surrounding field of force produced by the motion of its atomic electrons and the alignment of its atoms. An electromagnet, in turn, is a magnet (consisting essentially of a soft-iron core) wound with a current-carrying coil of insulated wire, the current in which produces the magnetization of the core. Accordingly, the electromagnet generates an electromagnetic field of force associated with an accelerating electric charge, having both electric and magnetic components and containing a definite amount of electromagnetic energy.
The gist of the present invention is therefore to provide an electromagnetic device for providing motion and/or thrust to a watercraft.
In accordance with the object of the invention, there is disclosed a device for enabling magnetic repulsive sliding displacement of two same-mass mobile blocks, where one block moves farther away than the other block relative to an intermediate point of reference. The blocks are connected to an intermediate stationary frame. Electrical current is applied on electromagnets pivotally mounted on one block, so that repulsive magnetic forces be applied between the two blocks.
More particularly, the invention relates to a differential displacement electromagnetic device for providing motion over water of a watercraft, said electromagnetic device including: a) an elongated rigid rail member, to be anchored into the watercraft against the watercraft bilge, said rail member having one and another opposite end portion, and a stopper member anchored at an intermediate middle section thereof; b) a first module member, slidingly carried by said rail member at said one end portion thereof, c) a second module member, slidingly carried by said rail member at said another end portion thereof, said second module member being of same mass as said first module member but having a pivot mount at a central portion thereof; each of said first and second module member being magnetized; d) a biasing member, biasing said first and second module member toward one another, said first and second module member abutting against said stopper member under bias of said biasing member when said electromagnetic device is at rest; e) a pair of elongated rigid arms, each having an inner end, pivotally mounted to said second module member pivot mount, and an outer end; f) a pair of electromagnets, each of said electromagnets fixedly mounted to a corresponding one of said rigid arms outer end; and g) a power source, operatively connected to said first module member and second module member for generating an electromagnetic field of force about said magnets and said electromagnets; wherein upon energizing said power source, magnetic repulsive sliding displacement of both said first and second module member occurs against the bias of said biasing member wherein said second module member travels by a longer distance along said rail relative to said first module member, and wherein upon de-energizing said power source, said first and second module member move toward one another and said first module member strikes said stopper member before said second module member, so that motion of the watercraft over water may occur.
Preferably, each of said first and second module member further includes a notch facing said stopper member, said notch of complementary shape to a registering portion of said stopper member, both such notches being engaged by said stopper member when said electromagnetic device is at rest.
The invention also relates to a a powered watercraft comprising a hull including a bow section, a stem section opposite said bow section, and a bilge intermediate said bow section and said stern section, and a differential displacement electromagnetic device for providing motion over water of said watercraft, said electromagnetic device including: a) an elongated rigid rail member, anchored into the watercraft against the watercraft bilge, said rail member having one and another opposite end portion and a stopper member at an intermediate middle section thereof, b) a first module member, slidingly carried by said rail member at said one end portion thereof, c) a second module member, slidingly carried by said rail member at said another end portion thereof, said second module member being of same mass as said first module member but having a pivot mount at a central portion thereof, each of said first and second module member being magnetized; d) a biasing member, biasing said first and second module member toward one another, said first and second module member abutting against said stopper member under bias of said biasing member when said electromagnetic device is at rest; e) a pair of elongated rigid arms, each having an inner end, pivotally mounted to said second module member pivot mount, and an outer end; f) a pair of electromagnets, each of said electromagnets fixedly mounted to a corresponding one of said rigid arms outer end; and g) a power source, operatively connected to said first module member and second module member for generating an electromagnetic field of force about said magnets and said electromagnets; wherein upon energizing said power source, magnetic repulsive sliding displacement of both said first and second module member occurs, against the bias of said biasing member wherein said second module member travels by a longer distance along said rail relative to said first module member, and wherein upon release of said energizing of said power source, said first and second module member move toward one another and said first module member strikes said stopper member before said second module member, so that said watercraft is provided with motion over water.
A CPU may be added, being operatively connected to said power source and to said first and second module member, wherein there are at least two laterally spaced said electromagnetic device, and wherein said motion over water of said watercraft consists of steerable forward bow section thrust.